<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Promise of a Lifetime by Lamilein</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698413">Promise of a Lifetime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamilein/pseuds/Lamilein'>Lamilein</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamilein/pseuds/Lamilein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween... wieder einmal...<br/>Doch Severus schaffte es einfach nicht diesen Tag in der großen Halle zu verbringen... zwischen lachenden Gesichtern... nicht diesen Tag...<br/>Den Tag der alles verändert hatte... doch nicht nur für ihn...</p>
<p>Severus POV</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Promise of a Lifetime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Auch schon ein älteres Werk... nicht noch mal überarbeitet, aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem. ^_^</p>
<p>Wenn man ein Lied hört und es sofort mit jemandem verbindet...</p>
<p>Wer es sich anhören möchte: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m84s8yKkyPw</p>
<p>Viel Spaß!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>*~*~Promise of a Lifetime…~*~*</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>I have fallin’ to my knees<br/>
As I sing a lullaby of pain</i>
</p>
<p>Er wusste nicht, was der Auslöser dafür war. Er wusste nicht woher das alles so plötzlich kam. Er dachte er hätte es verarbeitet. Er dachte, er hätte es überwunden. Er dachte er hätte den Schmerz ein für alle mal aus seinem Herzen verbannt.<br/>
Doch spätestens jetzt wusste er, er hatte sich nur etwas vorgemacht. Er hatte einfach alles verdrängt… sich selbst glauben gemacht er hätte all das vergessen… all die Momente… all die Gefühle, die sie in ihm geweckt hatte…</p>
<p>
  <i>I’m feeling broken in my melody<br/>
As I sing to help the tears go away</i>
</p>
<p>Er hatte sie tief in sich verschlossen… niemand würde sie jemals wieder erwecken können… so hatte er gedacht… und gehofft.<br/>
Doch mit einem mal war alles wieder da. Alles was er so mühsam in sich verschlossen hatte, all diese wunderschönen, grauenvollen Erinnerungen. Ihre erste Begegnung, die Annäherung, der erste Kuss und ihre erste wie auch ihre letzte gemeinsame Nacht. Der Schock bei der Nachricht ihres schrecklichen Todes… als hätte ihm Albus gerade erst gegenübergestanden… mit diesen verschleierten Augen, die sonst immer ein freundliches Blitzen für jeden übrig hatten.</p>
<p>
  <i>Then I remember the pledge you made to me</i>
</p>
<p>Sie war einfach weg. Von einem Moment zum nächsten… alles, was ihm von ihr blieb, war ein Versprechen… ein Versprechen auf Lebenszeit. </p>
<p>
  <i>I know you always there<br/>
To hear my every prayer inside I’m clinging to<br/>
The Promise of a lifetime…</i>
</p>
<p>Hattest sie gewusst, was passieren würde? Wusste sie, dass sie bald sterben würde? Dass sie ihn einfach zurücklassen würde, einzig mit der Erinnerung an sie und einem kleinen Kind, von dem sie sagte, es wäre auch das seinige.</p>
<p>
  <i>I hear the words you say<br/>
To never walk away from me and leave behind<br/>
The Promise of a lifetime…</i>
</p>
<p>Er wollte ihr glauben… er wollte glauben, dass es ein Zeichen ihrer Liebe gab… ein Zeichen, dass sie überdauern würde, wenn er schon nicht mit ihr zusammen sein konnte.</p>
<p>
  <i>Will you help me fall apart<br/>
Pick me up and take me in your arms</i>
</p>
<p>Wieder zog es ihm das Herz zusammen… das Herz welches er ihr schenkte… das Herz, welches zerbrach in tausende winzige Stückchen, unmöglich jemals wieder zusammenzusetzen…</p>
<p>
  <i>I find my way back from the storm<br/>
And you show me how to grow through the change</i>
</p>
<p>Er sank in seinem Sessel zusammen, die Hände vor seinen Augen verdeckten das flackernde Licht des Kaminfeuers. Es sollte warm in seinem Zimmer sein, doch er fror… innerlich…<br/>
Er war innerlich kalt seit sie gegangen war, doch so stark hatte er das schon lange nicht mehr wahrgenommen…</p>
<p>
  <i>I still remember<br/>
The pledge you made to me</i>
</p>
<p>Er hatte weitergelebt, in dem Wissen, dass sie nicht gewollt hätte, dass er starb und in dem Wissen, dass er ihr ein Versprechen gegeben hatte… ein Versprechen, das  er einzulösen gedachte…</p>
<p>
  <i>I know you always there<br/>
To hear my every prayer inside I’m clinging to<br/>
The Promise of a lifetime…</i>
</p>
<p>Er konnte sie nicht schützen… doch er würde ihren gemeinsamen Sohn schützen… mit allem was er hatte. Sein Leben bedeutete ihm nichts. Seitdem sie von ihm gegangen war, war es ihm egal, was mit ihm passierte.</p>
<p>
  <i>I hear the words you say<br/>
To never walk away from me and leave behind<br/>
The Promise of a lifetime…</i>
</p>
<p> Er war mehr als einmal kurz davor es zu beenden, doch er hatte es versprochen… er würde nicht sterben, bis er sein Versprechen eingelöst hatte… sein Versprechen auf Lebenszeit…</p>
<p>
  <i>I am holding on to the hope<br/>
I have it inside</i>
</p>
<p>Seine Tränen flossen wieder… man mochte ihm ja nachsagen, er hätte keine Gefühle, ihm wäre alles gleichgültig… er könnte keine Emotionen zeigen, doch sie hatte es schon immer geschafft Dinge mit ihm zu tun, die niemand sonst geschafft hätte. Selbst jetzt noch, nachdem sie schon so lange tot war.</p>
<p>
  <i>With you I will stay<br/>
Through every day</i>
</p>
<p>Sie hatte ihn bei der Hand genommen und zeigte ihm ihre Welt. Eine schönere Welt. Eine Welt, die er ohne sie nie hätte kennen lernen dürfen. Eine Welt, die für ihn nun auf ewig verloren sein würde.</p>
<p>
  <i>Putting my understanding aside<br/>
And I am comforted…</i>
</p>
<p>Er hätte es einfach tun sollen. Er hätte mit ihr fliehen sollen. Weg, einfach nur weit weg von alledem, was um sie herum passierte. Weg von den Gründen, die ihnen verbaten beieinander zu bleiben, zu Heiraten, eine Familie zu werden…<br/>
Doch er hatte es nicht getan… er hatte sich überreden lassen… von ihr, von Albus und allen, die noch von ihrer Beziehung wussten. Er hatte sie einen anderen heiraten lassen… jemanden, den sie nicht liebte… jemanden, der ihn schon immer gehasst hatte…<br/>
Aber das war nun alles bedeutungslos… es war vorbei… es war zu spät, um noch etwas rückgängig zu machen… zu spät, um sie zu retten…</p>
<p>Er musste hier raus… raus aus seiner Lehrerwohnung, in der ihn sein Kummer versuchte zu ersticken… nach fünfzehn Jahren. Nach fünfzehn Jahren, in denen er es geschaffte hatte zu überleben… ohne sie…</p>
<p>
  <i>To I know you always there<br/>
To hear my every prayer inside I’m clinging to<br/>
The Promise of a lifetime…</i>
</p>
<p>Seine Schritte führten ihn zu Astronomieturm… ein Ort der auch viele Erinnerungen in sich trug. Gute wie auch schlechte… sie hatten sich oft heimlich dort getroffen, denn es war nicht leicht für einen Slytherin, sich mit einer Gryffindor zu treffen… nie war es leicht gewesen für sie zwei.<br/>
Alle Schüler waren in der großen Halle, sodass er nicht damit rechnen musste jemandem zu begegnen. Sie feierten Halloween. Sie feierten, an dem Tag, an dem sein wirkliches Leben für immer aufgehört hatte… sie feierten Lilys Todestag…</p>
<p>
  <i>I hear the words you say<br/>
To never walk away from me and leave behind<br/>
The Promise of a lifetime…</i>
</p>
<p>Wieder spürte er, wie seine Augen feucht wurden, doch er würde nicht zulassen, dass irgendjemand die Chance haben könnte, ihn außerhalb seines Zimmers ohne seine Maske zu sehen…<br/>
Nie wieder würde ihn jemand so sehen…<br/>
Er spürte, wie der Druck auf seinem Brustkorb immer stärker wurde… spürte, wie sich abermals sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammenkrampfte, darum kämpfte weiter zu schlagen…<br/>
Er öffnete die Tür zu dem Turm und begann die Stufen hinauf zu steigen. Er wusste, es waren einhundert und zwölf Stufen. Er war sie zu häufig gegangen, um sie jemals vergessen zu können. Seine Hand streifte die uralten Steine, während seine Erinnerungen mit jeder Stufe lebendiger zu werden schienen. Er hörte Lilys Worte, als würde sie wieder vor ihm stehen… als wären keine fünfzehn Jahre vergangen… als wäre diese schreckliche Nacht nie geschehen… als hättest sie ihn nicht zurückgelassen…<br/>
“Du musst es mir versprechen Severus… Du musst mir versprechen, dass du ihn beschützen wirst, egal was passiert… du musst unseren Sohn beschützen… Versprich es mir… bitte gib mir dieses Versprechen… auf Lebenszeit…….”</p>
<p>
  <i>I know you always there<br/>
To hear my every prayer inside I’m clinging to<br/>
The Promise of a lifetime…</i>
</p>
<p>Ein Versprechen auf Lebenszeit… die Worte hallten in seinem Kopf nach… nie hatte er sie völlig vergessen können… Und er hatte sich daran gehalten. Er hatte ihren Sohn beschützt… mehr als einmal, war dieser Schutz auch bitternötig gewesen.<br/>
Ihr Sohn war nun sechzehn und er war wirklich stark geworden in der Zeit. Man sollte meinen, dass er nun das Alter und die Kraft hätte, um selbst auf sich achten zu können, doch er wusste es besser… sein Versprechen war für die Lebenszeit bestimmt… und in dieser würde es auch gebraucht werden…</p>
<p>Er war an der Oberseite der Treppe angelangt, überrascht musste er feststellen, dass die Luke zu Plattform hinauf bereits geöffnet war. Hatte jemand vergessen sie wieder zu schließen?<br/>
Leise erklomm er die letzten Stufen. Der schon recht kühle Wind wehte ihm bereits entgegen, schaffte es, für einen winzigen Moment, seine traurigen, schmerzvollen Gedanken fortzuwehen. Dann hatte er sein Ziel erreicht und blieb wie angewurzelt am Eingang stehen.<br/>
Es gab noch jemanden, der diesen Tag nicht feiern konnte. Jemanden für den dieser Tag, sein Schicksal besiegelt hatte. Jemanden der an diesem Tag seine Mutter und seinen vermeintlichen Vater verloren hatte.</p>
<p>Er stand am Geländer, den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet. In der rechten Hand umklammerte er ein Pergament. Das silbrige Mondlicht beschien seine, trotz allem, recht zarte Gestalt, der kalte Herbstwind brachte seinen Umhang zum wehen.<br/>
Noch konnte er gehen… noch war er nicht bemerkt worden… doch ehe er auch nur eine Chance hatte, eine Entscheidung zu fällen, hatte sich sein Körper bereits von alleine auf den Jungen zu bewegt.<br/>
Überrascht und dennoch schweigsam wurde das von eben diesem zur Kenntnis genommen, bevor er wieder den Blick in die Schwärze richtete.<br/>
Sollte er etwas sagen? Sollte er verraten wer er wirklich für ihn war?…. Nein das konnte er nicht… dass durfte er nicht… egal, wie sehr er sich wünschte es wäre anders…</p>
<p>Er wusste nicht wie lange sie einfach so dagestanden hatten… schweigend… Erst als er das Beben des jungen Körpers neben ihm bemerkte, erwachte er aus seiner Versunkenheit. Ein kurzer Seitenblick zeigte ihm, dass nicht die Kälte Schuld für das Zittern war, denn einzelne Tränen benetzten die Wangen, sorgten dafür, dass sie im Mondlicht zu glänzen begannen. Ruckartiges Luftholen und vereinzelte Schluchzer ließen ihn schließlich handeln…<br/>
Ohne über irgendwelche Konsequenzen nachzudenken schloss er seinen Sohn einfach in die Arme. Er würde ihn beschützen… wie er es versprochen hatte… wie er es auch selbst wollte…<br/>
Er wollte seinen Sohn nicht mehr weinen sehen…<br/>
Er wollte keine Tränen in den Augen sehen, die Lilys so verdammt ähnlich sahen… die sie ihm geschenkt hatte…<br/>
Überrascht nahm er wahr, wie sich Harry in seinen Armen drehte und näher an ihn schmiegte, sich schon fast verzweifelt an ihn klammerte. Das Pergament segelte unbeachtet zu Boden und so konnte er erkennen, was es damit auf sich hatte.<br/>
Es war ein Brief….. Ein Brief von Lily… Harry musste ihn heute erst bekommen haben, zumindest sagte das die erste Zeile aus, die noch vom Mond beschienen wurde.<br/>
Diese fein geschwungene Schrift vor sich zu sehen, gab auch ihm den Rest. Seine Maske bröckelte… die erste Träne fand ihren Weg über seine kalte Wange und versank im Umhang seines Sohnes. Viele sollten ihr noch folgen.</p>
<p>Wie lange sie so dagestanden hatte, ihrem Schmerz freien Lauf ließen und sich einfach hielten, wusste er nicht mehr. Das Schluchzen war seit einiger Zeit verstummt, der Mond war weiter gewandert und hatte immer mehr Zeilen des Briefes offen gelegt…<br/>
Sie hatte es ihm verraten…<br/>
Sie hatte Harry verraten, wer sein wirklicher Vater war…<br/>
Sie hatte ihm alles erklärt…<br/>
Sie hatte nicht gewollt, dass Harry auf ewig mit dieser Lüge lebte und sie wollte nicht, dass er selbst auf ewig alleine seinen Kummer tragen musste. Sie hoffte das dieser Brief dafür sorgen würde, dass sie Beide weniger zu leiden hatten, dass sie sich gegenseitig Halt geben konnten.<br/>
Sie hatte ihn so verzaubert, dass er ihren Sohn erreichte, wenn er am dringendsten gebraucht wurde… wenn sie Beide dabei waren, daran zu zerbrechen. Auch ihr waren die Konsequenzen egal gewesen… sie hatte das einzige getan, was sie noch für sie hatte tun können…<br/>
Sie hatten ihnen gezeigt, dass sie nicht allein waren.</p>
<p>Seine Arme schlossen sich fester um seinen Sohn und der erwiderte die Umarmung nicht weniger vertrauensvoll auch wenn die Tränen nun wieder zu laufen begonnen hatten.</p>
<p>
  <i>Looking back at me</i>
</p>
<p>“Shhhh… Ich bin hier Harry… ich bin ja jetzt hier…”, seine Hand begann leicht über den Rücken des Jüngeren zu streichen, so, wie er es früher auch bei Lily getan hatte, wenn sie weinte. Er hatte es nicht verlernt. Wieder einmal reagierte sein Körper von selbst, ohne, dass er sich Sorgen machen musste, ob er richtig handelte… er hatte sich zu lange Sorgen um sein Handeln machen müssen…</p>
<p>
  <i>I know that you can see my heart is open to<br/>
The Promise of a lifetime</i>
</p>
<p>Nun würde er wieder beginnen zu leben… für sich… für seinen Sohn… und für Lily… das versprach er sich selbst… auf Lebenszeit…<br/>
“Danke……. Vater….”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>T-T</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>